


Come amanti

by HoyokuTensho



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: The First Avenger, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 07:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20004469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoyokuTensho/pseuds/HoyokuTensho
Summary: "L’unica cosa che poteva fare era provare a saltare. Doveva assolutamente provarci, anche a costo di rischiare la vita e finire di sotto. Perché se aveva sentito bene, doveva assolutamente dire a Bucky che lo ricambiava e che il suo cuore gli apparteneva da sempre."Ambientata duranteCaptain America: The First Avenger.





	Come amanti

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la challenge **A Stucky, a day** del gruppo **till the end of the line - Steven Rogers / Bucky Barnes - Stucky** (qui il [ link](https://www.facebook.com/groups/2271305943091413))

Intorno a loro, stava tutto andando a fuoco. Le esplosioni degli ordigni avevano distrutto tutto e il Teschio Rosso era fuggito assieme al Dott. Zola. Bucky si sentiva tramortito, e non solo da una sensazione di confusione e spossatezza per chissà quali intrugli che gli avevano iniettato nel corpo o quali esperimenti che avevano condotto su di lui: sapeva solo che, per non perdere coscienza di sé, aveva iniziato a ripetere il proprio nome e generalità, a raffica, come in preda a un’ossessione; aveva anche visto Steve, nel covo dell’Hydra, completamente cambiato, anche se la voce e i tratti del viso erano gli stessi.

Chi era adesso quel bellimbusto col corpo statuario che lo stava conducendo fuori da quell’inferno di fiamme? Lo aveva lasciato a Brooklyn che era uno scricciolo, più basso di lui e magro come un chiodo, e ora faceva il supereroe.

Steve aveva sempre voluto entrare nell’esercito e combattere per il proprio paese, ed era una cosa ammirevole. Ancor più ammirevole, se proveniva da qualcuno che non ne aveva fisicamente la possibilità. Era partito per l’Inghilterra convinto che Steve sarebbe stato al sicuro, che prima o poi si sarebbe rassegnato, e invece… Ora se lo ritrovava non solo trasformato nel corpo, ma anche capace di tenere testa a un mostro.

Steve aveva sempre avuto il carattere di chi si contrappone a chi è più forte di lui, per difendere chi è debole, e questo era ciò che Bucky ammirava di più di lui, ma a pugni aveva sempre perso; mentre, adesso, gli aveva persino spaccato la faccia, che poi si era rivelata solo una copertura per il vero volto di Schimdt. Per un attimo, aveva temuto che anche Steve avesse una maschera che copriva un tale abominio, ma poi si era detto che era una cosa assurda. Dal discorso dei due, aveva capito che si trattava di un siero che rendeva super-uomini.

Però, sembrava che Steve non fosse demonizzato come l’altro o divenuto un folle esaltato nazista. Faceva i soliti discorsi da Steve, sulla giustizia e la libertà degli esseri umani. Bucky si era sentito rincuorare e aveva pensato che fosse magnifico che avesse mantenuto il proprio cuore, davanti a una trasformazione che gli permetteva di essere superiore a chiunque.

Mentre era rimasto sul tavolo del laboratorio, in quelle settimane, aveva spesso avuto paura di non rivederlo più. Ogni giorno, sembrava che le prove a cui lo sottoponevano gli togliessero un pezzo di vita, e credeva che un giorno sarebbe stato talmente insopportabile da restarci secco. Quella roba che gli iniettavano, ogni giorno, era dolorosa e gli sconvolgeva il cervello. Non solo doveva continuamente ricordare a se stesso chi fosse, ma anche cercare di restare ancorato ai suoi ricordi: a Steve.

Proprio lui, non avrebbe mai voluto dimenticarlo. Non avrebbe sopportato di perdere i propri ricordi legati a lui, a loro due insieme, a Brooklyn. La casa di Steve, sua madre che lo trattava come un secondo figlio, le loro lunghe chiacchierate, le discussioni, finanche i litigi e i loro abbracci, perché qualunque cosa accadesse, non potevano tenersi il broncio e star lontani. La promessa di restare amici per sempre e di esserci sempre, l’uno per l’altro, “fino alla fine”.

E i giorni in cui Steve stava male e lui gli faceva compagnia, leggendogli qualcosa o sbucciandogli una mela o tenendo solo sotto controllo la temperatura e le sue condizioni, mentre sua madre Sarah doveva lavorare o uscire a chiamare il medico. Le risse nei vicoli contro i bulli prepotenti, lui che arrivava sempre prima che Steve potesse finire in ospedale… I suoi disegni dei paesaggi della città, che erano talmente belli da sembrare quelli di un vero artista, e la promessa, prima o poi, di fargli un ritratto; i pomeriggi lungo il fiume, i loro sogni e speranze, scambiate alla luce calda del tramonto… E quelle parole che avrebbe sempre voluto dirgli e che, mentre si era sentito la morte addosso, avrebbe voluto potergli urlare. Sarebbe voluto sopravvivere solo per rivederlo e poterglielo dire: “Ti amo, Steve”.

Ci stava ripensando adesso che aveva superato per un soffio la traversina di ferro che aveva fatto da ponte, mentre sotto di loro sembrava scoppiato l’inferno in terra, e che era finita per crollare mentre lui ancora vi era sopra. Adesso erano separati. Steve era rimasto dall’altra parte.

Bucky, in quel momento, avvertì fin dentro le viscere il terrore di separarsi ancora da lui o vedergli fare una brutta fine. Non lo avrebbe sopportato, ora che era accaduto il miracolo di averlo di nuovo di fronte.

“Ci sarà una corda o qualcosa!” gli urlò, sperando di trovare un modo per far passare anche Steve. L’altro si guardò velocemente attorno, ma non riuscì a trovare nessun appiglio.

“Forza, vai! Vai via!” gli urlò di rimando, nella speranza che almeno lui si salvasse.

“No! Non senza di te!” rispose Bucky, battendo il pugno sopra la ringhiera e urlando con tutto il fiato che aveva, negli occhi l’assoluta decisione di non muoversi di lì. Sarebbe morto assieme a lui. “Io ti amo, Steve!”

Steve sembrò quasi cadere dalle nuvole e pensò di non aver sentito bene. Non poteva essere, non poteva aver capito quello… Aveva un udito da super-soldato, adesso, ma attorno c’erano solo esplosioni e sarebbe stato assurdo solo pensarlo. Eppure, aveva sentito un tuffo al cuore, che ora gli batteva all’impazzata, e si sentiva come se adesso la priorità fosse raggiungerlo e sentire con le sue orecchie che non si era sbagliato.

L’unica cosa che poteva fare era provare a saltare. Doveva assolutamente provarci, anche a costo di rischiare la vita e finire di sotto. Perché se aveva sentito bene, doveva assolutamente dire a Bucky che lo ricambiava e che il suo cuore gli apparteneva da sempre.

Dall’altra parte, dopo un volo di chissà quanti metri, il suo compagno lo prese tra le braccia, rovinando completamente all’indietro; sul pavimento in ferro, si strinsero, per la prima volta, come amanti.


End file.
